


Hands

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo challenge 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dom/sub Play, Gentle Dom Jimmy Novak, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensation Play, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: A new addition to the twins' sex life makes an appearance.Prompt: "Let me blindfold you."





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This story was the final one to make it to 50k, but I might do some more of these.  
> This is unbeta'd.
> 
> Prompt #6: "Let me blindfold you."

Once again, Jimmy finds himself in a spot he didn’t think possible. Since the last time, Castiel and he actually talked about BDSM and how their relationship would fit into that. They decided to incorporate a few elements but leave most of it out. Basically what they were doing was taking the safewords and the aftercare and well… they’d see where they could get. They’d even put in a few scenes, and Castiel really liked it.

Right now, Castiel is sitting on the bed, holding out a piece of fabric. Of course, it’s not as unconventional as him _fisting_ Castiel, but still… somehow, the fact that Castiel trusts him enough to take away his sight is something that turns Jimmy on like nothing else. Apparently trust really does it for him, and the fact that Castiel turns himself over into Jimmy’s hands so readily… it’s hot.

Castiel does want Jimmy to blindfold him, and then he’s going to turn over the reins to Jimmy, and that’s… interesting. Jimmy is smiling, still, when he sits down on the bed besides Castiel.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Are you sure that you can stop asking me questions in between?”

Jimmy huffs. “I’m sorry for checking in so often, Cas, I just want to make sure… that you’re okay.”

“I’m okay. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t trust you,” Castiel says. “Besides, I really want you to simply get on with it, and that’s not happening right now, is it?”

“Sorry, Cas,” Jimmy says once more, and then he holds up the piece of fabric. “Still up to it?”

Castiel nods.

“Let me blindfold you.” He simply brings the piece of fabric up and covers Castiel’s eyes with it. While he loves being able to see Castiel’s reactions, this might be an interesting switch for once, since it will force him to be stealthy in order to surprise Castiel. Jimmy ties the fabric at the back of Castiel’s head and helps his brother slowly lie down on his back on the bed. Castiel relaxes immediately in Jimmy’s hold, and when Jimmy lets go of his brother, Castiel seems lost for a moment and tenses up before once again relaxing.

Jimmy doesn’t quite know what to do with the beauty that is his brother spread out naked on the their sheets, but he wants to tease him until Castiel can’t handle it anymore, so that’s what he’s going to do. He slowly makes his way off the bed, making sure that Castiel does pick up on the fact that he’s leaving the bed, and when Castiel makes a soft noise, Jimmy leans over the bed to kiss him softly.

“I’m just going to get some stuff,” Jimmy says softly before making his way off the bed again. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Castiel says. He sounds like he’s okay with the idea, but Jimmy hurries nonetheless. He wants to get an ice cube and something warm, and also the feather Jimmy hid a while ago. Jimmy wasn’t completely sure if he could ever use it, but right now seems like a great opportunity. He hums when he moves towards the freezer and pulls out one of the ice cubes they always stash there. Castiel is going to hate him, but well… he was the one to suggest blindfolding and giving Jimmy full rein over the scene, so he’ll simply have to be a good boy for Jimmy.

Jimmy returns to the bedroom whistling under his breath, and Castiel immediately turns towards the source of the sound. Jimmy grins at that – he can make good use of the fact that Castiel can’t see shit. He continues whistling as he moves to the other side of the bed, and there he sits down and stops whistling.

“I don’t want to ask, but are you comfortable?” Jimmy asks. Castiel makes an impatient noise, and Jimmy tuts at that. “I want an answer, brother, not just a noise.”

“Yes, Jimmy,” Castiel says after sighing loudly. “I am comfortable. Please… do whatever you want to do.”

“Thank you, Castiel.” Jimmy decides not to say anything else, just to keep Castiel on his toes. He does move around on the bed a little before grabbing the rough towel that’s always near the bed, and putting it besides Castiel. First, he’s going to use the ice cube. He shivers when he takes it in his hand again – it’s cold as fuck, and he’ll definitely have a few frozen fingers after this – and he thinks for a few seconds on where on Castiel’s exquisite body he wants to start this beautiful torture. The answer comes to him almost immediately, and he puts the ice cube down again to touch Castiel’s left nipple with his chilled fore finger. Castiel shivers, too, and goosebumps erupt on his skin.

“Jimmy,” Castiel moans. Apparently the sensation is a good one, Jimmy thinks, and he continues his ministrations, slowly circling the nub before pinching it slightly, which draws another moan from Castiel. Jimmy leaves the nipple be for now and picks up the cube again, only to put it directly on Castiel’s right nipple.

“Fuck,” Castiel exclaims as he tries to wriggle away. Jimmy quickly goes to straddle his thighs to make sure that he can’t move away from the torturous stimulations. “F-fuck, that’s cold.”

“Is it?” Jimmy asks. He didn’t mean to be sassy, but Castiel draws it out in him. “It often happens when something comes from the freezer, doesn’t it?”

Castiel growls but doesn’t reply, and Jimmy takes that as a sign to move on. He draws the ice cube around on Castiel’s nipple, touching it as little as possible to avoid freezing cold fingers again, and when Castiel’s nipple is starting to _look_ cold, Jimmy removes it again and puts it on the bedside table. He takes up the rough towel and pats Castiel’s nipple dry again before circling the left one again with his cold fingers and pinching again. Castiel is apparently invested in this movement, since he moans and whines at Jimmy’s movements, and Jimmy smiles at himself. It’s a beautiful sight Castiel’s painting on the bed underneath him, and the fact that he’s blindfolded and can’t see any of Jimmy’s other plans is definitely a plus.

Jimmy licks around Castiel’s nipples now, and they feel cold on his tongue. He’s slightly afraid that he’s gone too far, but Castiel would have called out if that would have been the case. Castiel is moaning instead, especially when Jimmy bites his nipples gently. Jimmy wants to throw the feather out of the window and just tease Castiel with his mouth and the ice instead. Jimmy blinks and thinks that that’s simply something he can do, since Castiel doesn’t know about any of his ideas. He chuckles and kisses Castiel on the lips. He tries to keep it tame, and Castiel actually immediately attacks him, apparently starving for a touch like this. Jimmy wraps his hands around Castiel’s dick and slowly starts jerking him. He licks the edge of Castiel’s lips and then withdraws again.

Castiel whines at the loss of contact with Jimmy, and then he moves on to kiss and lick around Castiel’s nipples again. They are so very sensitive, which is _amazing_. Jimmy has completely forgotten about his own arousal but it flares again when Castiel moans softly, as if he’s already on the verge of coming. Which… Jimmy looks down, and yes, Castiel’s dick is already weeping precome, and somehow Jimmy hasn’t even noticed that at all.

“Are you ready to come, Cas?” Jimmy asks. He looks at Castiel’s face and slows down the speed of his hand on Castiel’s cock.

“Yes, Jimmy, please,” Castiel begs.

“What do you want?”

“Please let me come.” Cas still sounds like he is put together, and Jimmy slaps his balls to make Castiel moan again. “Fuck, Jimmy, please, please, please. Please let me come. I want to. So badly.”

“You’re begging so nicely for me,” Jimmy sighs. “You can come if you want to.”

Castiel does that, immediately, spurting hot come all over himself. It’s one of the things Jimmy will never get enough of – seeing his brother come by his own hand.

When Castiel comes back to himself and Jimmy has untied the blindfold, Castiel immediately notices that Jimmy hasn’t come.

“Do you need help with that?” Castiel asks, but Jimmy shakes his head.

“No, thanks. I totally want to come, but I also kind of want to soak in the tub?”

“I’ll get it started, then.” Castiel gets up and walks over to the bathroom to get the water going. He returns quickly, and while they are waiting for the tub to fill completely, they cuddle on the bed and just relax. This went great, and Jimmy can only hope for a repeat performance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
